The goal of the Childhood Diabetes Clinical & Molecular Research Training Program (CDCMRT) is to train PhD fellows and MD pediatric endocrinology fellows for academic research careers in childhood obesity, fitness and diabetes. The program emphasizes research on type 2 diabetes, insulin resistance, obesity and fitness in children. Insulin resistance, usually associated with obesity and often leading to overt diabetes, has become a major health problem in children. The fellow will have the opportunity to begin a career in molecular and cellular research in internationally recognized laboratories engaged in biochemical and molecular genetic studies of pancreatic islet biology, insulin sensitivity, or a career in whole body pathophysiology studying human metabolism, energy expenditure, adiposity, fitness, hyperandrogenemia and the metabolic syndrome in an ethnically diverse population. Objectives include 1) to establish a high quality and productive research project, 2) to develop a progressive record of publication in respected research journals, 3) to obtain extramural grant funding during the fellowship, and 4) to have a minimum of 50% of the graduates of this program pursue an academic career in childhood diabetes, insulin resistance and obesity research. To achieve these objectives, a curriculum has been developed in collaboration with the NIH-funded University of Wisconsin Clinical Investigator Preparatory Program (CIPP) to provide training in diabetes and insulin resistance, research techniques, statistics and study design, medical ethics, scientific writing and presentation skills, and preparation of grant applications. CDCMRT research opportunities involve clinical, translational, and basic science activities that have been both independently and collaboratively successful and are directed towards the study of diabetes and insulin resistance diseases. These demographics and accomplishments, together with the recognition of a national shortage of basic science researchers and pediatric endocrinologists with childhood obesity and type 2 diabetes training have prompted us to seek funding for this program. The University of Wisconsin Center for the Study of Diversity in Health Care will assist the CDCMRT in recruiting under-represented minority trainee candidates. Given these opportunities, the CDCMRT program can provide trainees with a comprehensive mentored research training experience that will prepare them for successful research careers in childhood diabetes, insulin resistance and obesity.